


Lager rom

by pagnilagni



Series: Påskekrim [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Påskekrim, Skandi Smut, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Dette skulle egentlig vært en del av påskekrimmen "Kald snø", men siden vi syntes det ble litt mye og litt eksplisitt og litt for stor del av epilogen så er det tatt ut som egen one-shot.Tidsmessig hører den hjemme helt på slutten av epilogen (kapittel 13) til "Kald snø".





	Lager rom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makv8899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/gifts).



> Dette skulle egentlig vært en del av påskekrimmen "Kald snø", men siden vi syntes det ble litt mye og litt eksplisitt og litt for stor del av epilogen så er det tatt ut som egen one-shot. 
> 
> Tidsmessig hører den hjemme helt på slutten av epilogen (kapittel 13) til "Kald snø".

Even skyver Isak litt lenger ned, når han kjenner Isak skli ned over hoftene hans kommer han på at det var en veldig lite diskret måte å vise hva han føler akkurat nå. Samtidig er det fullstendig åpenbart der Isak sitter overskrevs over ham med naken overkropp og et lite smil om munnen. Even reiser seg halvveis opp og vrenger av seg genseren, tar forsiktig tak rundt Isak og trekker ham ned mot seg, Han vil kjenne ham inntil seg, kjenne huden hans, varmen og mykheten hans, armene hans rundt seg, munnen mot sin. Han kjenner at Isak kysser ham på halsen igjen, tungen slikker i halsgropen, før munnen beveger seg nedover brystkassen. 

Isak biter lett i brystvorten, sender ilinger nedover magen. Det rykker forventningsfullt til mellom beina. Han åpner øynene, ser inn i det grønne blikket til Isak. Han beveger seg nedover, kysser nedover magen hans, kiler lett med tungen på hårene under navlen. 

De myke fingerspissene tar tak rundt strikken på stilongsen, leker lett med de øverste kjønnshårene. Instinktivt trekker Even inn magen, det kiler i den myke huden når fingertuppene danser over den. “Du er så jævlig deilig, Even.” Isak puster ut ordene, den varme luften fra munnen treffer de fuktige sporene etter tungen. Det kiler deilig i huden. Han løfter på baken så Isak kan dra stillongsen og bokseren nedover beina hans. Isak tar seg god tid, kysser huden som kommer til syne. Suger lett i de lyse hårene på låret, masserer forsiktig på de stive leggmusklene. 

Det mørke blikket saumfarer den nakne kroppen hans, studerer lårene, magen, stryker fingertuppene over huden. “Du er så fin”, hvisker Isak, stemmen lyder som et hikst.

Isak lener seg fremover. Kysser forsiktig langs hoftene, slikker en sti over hoftekammen, snuser ned i hårene. Even ligger stille, spent, strammer musklene i hele kroppen. Han kjenner hvordan noe bygger seg opp inni ham, som om han skal eksplodere, han vil ha Isak nå, vil at Isak skal ha ham, de skal ha hverandre. Etter noen få lange sekunder kjenner han munnen til Isak rundt seg, tungen hans på undersiden av hodet, tungespissen som slikker over strengen. Det bygger seg opp i kroppen, det er som om de siste dagenes blikk og lengsler er i ferd med å kulminere. Han kjenner Isak rundt seg, hvordan han suger og slikker og smaker. Hendene hans som stryker der tungen ikke når, lette strøk over huden, rundt pungen, masserer forsiktig ballene mellom fingrene. Han klamrer seg fast i lakenet, kaster hodet bakover, lar hese stønn slippe ut mellom leppene, kjenner at han snart vil komme dersom Isak fortsetter slik. Han strammer rumpa, tar hardt tak i håret til Isak, signaliserer at han nærmer seg.

“Vent, ikke enda.” Leppene til Isak slipper taket rundt ham, den kjølige luften i stua treffer ham. Even åpner øynene og slipper ut en misfornøyd lyd. Han klarer ikke la være, han vil bli der inne i den varme våte munnen for alltid. Det sitrer i hele kroppen, han vil at Isak skal fortsette.  
Isaks mørke øyne glitrer mot ham. “Jeg er ikke ferdig med deg.” 

Han tar tak i hånden hans, drar ham med seg mot soverommet, dytter ham forsiktig ned i sengen, den knirker under ham. Isak drar av seg joggebuksen. Even snur seg på siden og hviler hodet i hånden, smiler mens han betrakter Isak. Han står i den tettsittende bokseren, mørk grå med rød strikk. Bulen foran har en tydelig, våt flekk. Even strekker ut armen og drar ham mot seg, vil lukte på den, snuse inn duften av kjønn, den stramme, kåte lukten.

Even beveger hendene opp og ned langs den nakne ryggen hans, tar tak rundt rumpa. Lar fingrene gli forsiktig langs sprekken, klemmer rundt rumpeballene over det glatte bomullsstoffet. Han kjenner at Isak puster tyngre, den våte flekken blir våtere.  
“Even”, hvisker han, stemmen hans skjelver. Det er som om han ikke klarer å vente mer. Han stryker seg over magen, stryker lett over bulen i bokseren med fingrene, før han langsomt stikker hånden ned under strikken og drar plagget halvveis ned før han griper tak om seg selv og begynner dra frem og tilbake med faste fingre. Tommelen stryker lett over hodet, væter det med den lille dråpen som henger der. Even stirrer fascinert på ham, på de mørke blodårene, det mørkerøde skaftet, det nesten lilla hodet. Han lener seg fremover og kysser ham, lett, med fuktige lepper mens han drar bokseren helt av. Isak stønner og ser ned på ham. Even åpner munnen og omfavner ham med leppene, lar tungen gli opp og ned langs skaftet. Han kjenner skjelvingen i Isaks fingre, han slipper taket og legger hendene på baksiden av Evens hode, styrer ham forsiktig. Even masserer Isaks rumpeballer, huden kjennes glatt ut mot fingrene selv om den er dekket av grove hår. Fingertuppene hans danser så vidt opp og ned langs sprekken bak, berører den rynkete huden rundt hullet. Isak sprer beina litt, lager rom for Even. 

“Har du glidemiddel?” hvisker Even med hes stemme. Isak nikker, “jeg har i toalettmappen min”, den ligger i sekken ved sofaen i stuen, husker Even. Even føler seg plutselig ensom der han ligger alene i sengen mens Isak går ut i stua, i et øyeblikks panikk tenker han at kanskje Isak forsvinner, bare går sin vei. 

Men like etter er han tilbake. Han kryper opp i senga ved siden av ham, smyger seg inn under dynen. Huden hans er kjølig mot Evens. “Fryser du?” spør Even med munnen tett mot leppene hans mens han legger armene rundt ham og stryker opp og ned på ryggen hans.  
“Litt”, smiler Isak mot ham. Han gnir seg mot Even, lager en fuktig stripe over låret hans. Even er stiv mellom dem. Han beveger seg forsiktig, kjenner fuktigheten fra forsatsen, huden glir lett og friksjonsløst. Han nyter følelsen av å ha Isak inntil seg, inntil hele seg, kjenner at dette er en følelse han gjerne vil ha igjen, hver dag.

De kysser hverandre lett, ømt, det føles som en pause mellom to akter i et teater, tenker Even. Smaker på leppene, en blanding av salt, bittert, søtt, smak av ham selv. Han vet Isak må kjenne smaken av seg selv på ham. Tungene møtes, sirkler forsiktig rundt hverandre, over, under hverandre. Snart kysser de heftigere igjen, er tilbake der de slapp. Isaks hånd har glidd ned mot Evens rumpe, fingertuppene leker langs sprekken. Even sprer beina, nyter følelsen av fingeren som såvidt berører ham, lager små sirkler rundt åpningen. Isak ser spørrende på ham, presser forsiktig fingeren litt hardere mot ham. Even slipper ut et lavt stønn og gnir seg mot Isak, han vil presse seg både forover for å få mer friksjon, mer press mot det følsomme, våte hodet, og bakover mot fingeren, fingrene. 

Isak smiler og snur seg etter glidemiddelet, men slipper ut et stønn når han vrir den venstre armen. Han legger seg tilbake i sengen et øyeblikk, lukker øynene i en liten grimase, stryker Even over kinnet som for å signalisere at det går bra, de trenger ikke stoppe. Even strekker seg mot de små pakkene med glidemiddel som Isak la på nattbordet, det er små firkantede porsjonspakker han kjenner igjen fra kurver på utesteder, de ligger der sammen med et par kondomer i gullfolie.  
“Rene speidergutten, du. Alltid beredt!” smiler ham og planter små kyss langs Isak hals.  
“Speidergutt! Ja, det skulle Jonas hørt”, ler Isak tilbake.  
Even biter av et hjørne på en av posene og klemmer ut den klare, seige væsken over Isaks utstrakte hånd, kjenner det gyser litt gjennom kroppen hans når den kalde geleen treffer huden.

Isaks finger glir lett inn, Even slapper av, nyter følelsen. Det er ikke første gang, men det er første gang han kjenner denne eksplosjonen av andre følelser samtidig, ikke bare seksuell nytelse og fascinasjon over å være så nær et annet menneske, men en storm av sommerfugler, lette vingeslag, glittereksplosjoner, intenst og lett på samme tid. Even stønner litt og skjærer en grimase idet han kjenner Isak presse en finger til inn i ham. Isak ser på ham, venter. “Går det bra?” spør han. Even nikker, “bare vent litt”. Han konsentrerer seg om å puste, kjenner at han har kontrollen her, at Isak ikke vil gjøre noe han ikke vil, at det er han som bestemmer. Han presser seg mot Isaks hånd som for å signalisere at han er klar, at han kan trykke de to fingrene lenger inn. Isak glir litt lengre ned i sengen for å komme bedre til, Even kjenner at fingrene glir lengre inn, at Isak vrir litt på dem, krummer dem, presser dem mot ham, i noe som kjennes ut som en eksplosjon som får det til å hvitne for øynene hans. Han presser seg mot Isak, sprer beina og planter hælene i madrassen i nytelse. “Isak….” Han hvisker ut ordene, ser at han løfter hodet spørrende mot ham. “Nå… ellers kommer jeg.”

Isaks blikk er mørkt, fullt av lyst og forventning. Even kjenner han drar fingrene ut av ham, det føles tomt. Isak strekker seg etter en kondom. Han river opp den blanke plastpakken og ruller kondomen over det harde skaftet. Even følger med, nyter synet av at Isak tar på seg selv på den måten, vet han vil kjenne ham inni seg om noen sekunder. Even åpner en til av de små glidemiddelpakkene og klemmer det ut over ham, Isak ser ned på ham mens fingrene hans langsomt stryker opp og ned og får ham til å glinse. Blikket hans er mørkt, fullt av lyst.  
“Er du klar?” spør han med lav stemme mens han ser ned på Even, som om han nyter synet av ham. Det kribler i hele kroppen til Even, det føles som om alle nervecellene har reist seg, som om sansene er skjerpet. Det tussmørke rommet føles lysere, lydene er skarpere, berøringene er intense, lukten av Isak fyller hele nesehulen. “Jeg er klar”, sier han.

Isak legger seg på ryggen, forsiktig for ikke å klemme den vonde armen. Even setter seg over ham, setter seg på huk. Isak fører tuppen varsomt mot åpningen hans, presser seg sakte inn mens Even senker seg ned på ham. Han lukker øynene og lar følelsene fylle hver celle i kroppen. Han kjenner hvordan han våkner til live, det er som om han virkelig kan føle igjen, som om han er hel, som om han er tilbake i virkeligheten etter å ha vært et annet sted.

De beveger seg sammen i en jevn takt, langsomt, hurtigere, kysser hverandre, smaker, presser leppene sammen. Even rir opp og ned, vrir seg litt fremover for å kjenne Isak bedre, presser seg ned mot ham, vrir seg fremover. Isak hvisker navnet hans gang på gang, stønner, suger på underleppen hans. Lydene, følelsen av den varme pusten mot halsen, tungen mot leppene, duften av svette, av forsats, kåthet, alt gjør hele opplevelsen mer intens.

Isak tar tak rundt ham, runker ham med glatte og våte fingre, fort, sakte, hardt, lett. Følelsene blir mer voldsomme, det blir nesten for mye, nesten for ekstremt. Even nærmer seg klimaks, kjenner at hele kroppen strammer seg, hvordan nytelsen bygger seg opp under Isaks fingre. 

Plutselig blir han slått av panikk. Han kjenner følelsen av å sitte fast, følelsen av å ikke ha kontroll, av at andre bestemmer. Følelsen av at noen andre styrer ham, kontrollerer ham, bestemmer når han skal komme. Han hikster, kjenner han er i ferd med å miste kontrollen over pusten, pulsen som er i ferd med å rase avgårde. Han kjenner han må bort, han greier ikke dette, greier ingenting, ikke en gang det å la noen andre gi ham orgasme greier han.

Isak stopper opp, ser opp på ham, slipper ham. Han løfter hendene og legger dem om ansiktet hans, stryker tomlene under øynene hans, fingertuppene under øret og langs kjeven. De varme, grønne øynene ser på ham, ser inn i ham. “Even, det går bra. Jeg har deg.” 

Så er det som om verden er i vater igjen. Han lukker øynene, puster gjennom nesen. Slapper av, kjenner kontrollen komme tilbake, kjenner det er han som kontrollerer dette. Han kan gi slipp på det han har bygget opp rundt seg nå, han kan gi seg til Isak. Han åpner øynene, blir møtt av det omtenksomme og kjærlige blikket hans. Et blikk som sier ‘Jeg har deg. Jeg kommer alltid til å ha deg.’ Det er den eneste bekreftelsen han trenger, han er trygg her. Han er trygg sammen med Isak, panikken forlater kroppen fullstendig.

Langsomt fortsetter han å ri Isak, kjenner hånden hans om seg selv igjen. Sitringen og kriblingen øker, orgasmen bygger seg opp i hele kroppen. Han lukker øynene, lar den ta overhånd, bølge gjennom kroppen. Lar nytelsen spre seg fra underlivet, til magen, til alle musklene i kroppen. Han kommer, kjenner at han spruter over magen. Kroppen spenner seg, ukontrollerbare spasmer sprer seg. 

“Even...” Isak presser seg mot ham. Pusten er tung og kort, små stønn slipper ut av munnen. Even ser han strammer hele kroppen, hendene hans klemmer hardt om hoftene hans, holder ham fast, han presser underlivet opp mot ham i ukontrollerte bevegelser. Krampene får ham til å riste, til å holde seg fast i ham. Even hviler knærne i madrassen mens han klemmer lårene mot Isaks hofter. Han smiler mot Isak, nyter synet, senene på halsen som strammer seg, bakhodet som borer seg ned i madrassen, den åpne munnen, de lukkede øynene. 

Etterpå synker han ned over Isak, legger seg ved siden av ham, kysser ham. Planter små, lette kyss på munnen, på kinnet. Stryker ham lett over kjeven, bare fingertuppene er nær ham, han stryker så lett at det kiler i den følsomme huden.

“Dette var...” Isak hvisker ordene inn i øret hans, det kribler i den myke huden når den varme luften treffer ham. “Det var…” Det virker som han sliter med å ordlegge seg, som om han ikke vet hvordan han skal beskrive det.  
“Ja, det var det”, bekrefter Even. Skjønner hva Isak mener.

De puster ut begge to, Even kjenner den gode slappheten fylle kroppen, endorfinene og hormonene som får musklene til å slappe av, som gjør at det å løfte en arm føles uoverkommelig, men på en helt motsatt måte av hvordan uoverkommeligheten føltes for et par måneder siden. Isak kryper nærmere ham, legger seg med hodet på brystkassen hans. De varme fingrene stryker varsomt over magen, lette strøk med lette fingertupper. De ligger i stillhet, så tett inntil hverandre som de får til. Kjenner hverandres puls og pust, gleder seg til å bli kjent med alt det andre også. Gleder seg over at de skal få lov til det, at de kan ligge her inntil hverandre, passe på hverandre, være fri.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte, evakyaki og makv8899 for ideer og betalesing ❤️


End file.
